


kiss goodnight

by doxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: “I’m tired,” Kenma says, again. And then: “Touch me?”They're laying with their arms above their head and their legs apart, sprawled boneless against the mattress like a starfish. Their body language is unmistakable:I don't want to lift a finger in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Icie for the initial read-over!

One moment, Kuroo is asleep. The next, he's blinking awake to Kenma fidgeting in his arms and grumbling his name in protest. He'd fallen asleep while Kenma was still out, but now he's winding his arms around their waist, pulling them closer, clinging. Anticipation of Kenma's return must have spurred his unconscious body into action, into cleaving to them before they could even get themself arranged comfortably. 

“Y’r back late,” Kuroo says, his words slurring. He noses at Kenma's hair, then yawns into it. 

“Go back to sleep,” Kenma says, shifting around in Kuroo's grasp, settling down under the blankets. 

Kuroo doesn't go back to sleep. He peppers the back of Kenma's neck with kisses, his movements clumsy in the pitch darkness of the room and through the fog of his own sleepiness. He feels fabric under his lips when he moves along Kenma's shoulder - Kenma's T-shirt, the one they'd been wearing all day, it looks like, from the colour. He imagines Kenma kicking off their pants after brushing their teeth, too lazy to even change clothes. The rest of their clothing and belongings are probably strewn across the floor from the front door all the way to their bed. He kisses Kenma's ear, suddenly fond. 

“Finish your assignment?”

“Mmm.”

“You like compsci, don’t you?” Kuroo grins. There’s nothing particularly embarrassing about the revelation - Kuroo just likes it when Kenma actively likes things. He especially likes it when he can accurately guess what those things will be. “I didn’t have to remind you about your midterm deadline this time.”

“I’m more responsible than I was back in high school, Kuro.” 

“That you are,” he agrees. He shoves his nose into the nape of Kenma's neck, nuzzling.

“That tickles. And you have morning breath.”

“I do _not_. It isn't morning yet, therefore I do not have morning breath.” 

Kenma makes an exasperated sort of noise, turning around so they can face him. Either Kuroo doesn't have morning breath after all, or it isn't that bad if he does, because Kenma cups his cheeks and pulls him into a proper kiss.

Kuroo's eyes slide shut. What he expects to be a perfunctory kiss goodnight turns into something long and languid and overwhelming. He whimpers when Kenma catches his bottom lip between their teeth, whimpers again when Kenma grinds against his thigh. When Kenma breaks the kiss to flop over on their back, Kuroo still feels the impression of their lips against his, warm and lingering. 

“I’m tired,” says Kenma, and sounds it. 

Kuroo sits up, propping himself on one elbow, looking at Kenma appraisingly. 

“We should sleep, then.” 

Kenma shakes their head.

“I’m tired,” they say, again. And then: “Touch me?”

Kenma doesn't say it like they're trying to be coy. They sound bored, matter of fact, but Kuroo feels his pants getting tight anyway. He climbs on top of Kenma, looming over them, licking his lips.

Kenma is laying with their arms above their head and their legs apart, sprawled boneless against the mattress like a starfish. Their body language is unmistakable: _I don't want to lift a finger in return._

“Is that how it is?” 

Kuroo is more than alright with that. The prospect of making Kenma feel good sends adrenaline humming through his bloodstream, his eagerness warring with the exhaustion of having been woken up at who knows what time in the middle of the night. 

He returns to Kenma’s neck. He’s more deliberate with his kisses, now, sucking marks into Kenma’s skin, honing in on areas that he knows are particularly sensitive. After a moment or two Kenma places their hands on the top of Kuroo’s head and very gently, yet very insistently, pushes him downwards.

“Straight to business, eh?” Kuroo drawls, trying hard to sound cool and not like he’s inordinately thrilled by Kenma essentially requesting that he jerk them off and/or blow them. 

Kenma answers by pushing Kuroo even more insistently.

Kuroo obeys, but he takes the time to lift up Kenma’s T-shirt and kiss at their sternum on his way down, their tummy, their hipbones. He could probably do this - kiss Kenma all over - for hours. 

As Kuroo nears his destination, Kenma moves and - twists their body _away_ from him? There’s the jarring sound of a drawer rolling open and thunking shut, then Kenma settles back into their previous position and Kuroo feels a hard object tap against the side of his head. 

“Hm?” 

He takes the object. It’s their bottle of lube. 

That earns Kenma a chuckle. Kuroo sets the bottle next to him on the bed for now and ducks under the blankets, shuffling down along the bed, bending his knees so that his legs won’t dangle over the edge. It’s even darker, here. That and the soft, rustling drape of cotton around him makes doing this feel even more intimate than it already is. 

He runs his hands up the smooth backs of Kenma’s thighs, teasing. They’re already half-hard. Kuroo noses at Kenma’s dick, kisses it through the layer of fabric covering it. He’s too eager to keep that up for very long, though, and quickly yanks Kenma’s briefs down with one hand. It’s a little difficult without Kenma lifting their hips to help, but he manages. 

Kenma’s cock is as small as the rest of them - a characteristic that Kuroo has always liked because it means he can get all of it in his mouth, easy. For now he lets his breath ghost over it, feeling it twitch and harden under his lips. Kenma’s hips nudge up to chase his mouth, so Kuroo plants a kiss right on the tip. He starts worshipping Kenma’s dick with his lips and tongue, pressing kisses up the side, licking wet and sloppy. His hands aren’t idle, either - he gently cups Kenma’s balls, pushing them close to their body. 

Kenma doesn’t generally speak much during sex. Their encouragement is in quiet, shaky noises and in jerks of their hips, but they’ve been unusually silent and still ever since Kuroo started, even for them. In an attempt to elicit more of a reaction, he swirls his tongue one last time, and then he’s taking Kenma into his mouth. Their dick nudges against his soft palate, hits the back of his throat, and Kuroo groans, grinding into the bed. The cloth canopy above him changes its shape as he moves Kenma’s legs over his shoulders.

Kenma is still loose-limbed, no tension in their body at all. Their breathing is slow and even. 

Kuroo frowns. He sits up, letting the blanket fall away like a discarded cape. He looks down at Kenma. Their eyes are closed and their chest is rising and falling in deep, regular breaths. Their cock is flushed pink against their stomach, shiny with Kuroo’s spit. 

They’ve fallen asleep.

“…Kenma?”

“ _Mmm._ ” 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

Kenma exhales again - more of a huff than a sigh, this time. They fidget, shifting their hips as if searching for the stimulation of Kuroo’s mouth. But other than that - nothing. 

Kuroo is debating between waking Kenma up properly or just letting them sleep when Kenma finally opens their eyes in narrow, lazy slits and answers _yes_ in a sleepy murmur. 

Kuroo swallows. He’s aware of how much he likes taking care of Kenma in bed, but something about _this_ in particular gets under his skin. He likes the idea of bringing them off while they rest after a gruelling day; likes the idea of satisfying Kenma’s physical urges even as Kenma themself might not be conscious of it or able to appreciate his efforts. He feels like he’s _spoiling_ them. 

Kenma murmurs again - their words unintelligible, but their tone impatient enough that Kuroo realizes what they’re getting at.

“Okay, yeah,” Kuroo blusters, almost embarrassed at drifting off like that, ducking his head again to take Kenma back into his mouth. He pushes their thighs apart - less because he wants to spread them open for him, more to feel just how limp and pliant their limbs are. 

He wraps his lips around Kenma and swallows. Kenma moans quietly. It’s not unlike the small, involuntary noises they make when they’re asleep; could very well be one of the same.

 _Kenma is asleep._ Every reminder of that fact sends Kuroo’s heart racing, makes his cock twitch and prompts him to rub himself against the mattress. He remembers the lube, fumbling for it with one hand. The bottle has been jostled some, but his fingers eventually close around where it’s tangled in the blanket. He’s opened Kenma up with his fingers often enough that he can slide two of his fingers into them easily - his digits disappearing almost as soon as he presses his fingertips against them. Precome bursts over his tongue, salty and bitter. He pumps his fingers, twisting them, searching until they brush that place inside Kenma that has them closing their thighs around his head again, their muscles convulsing. Kuroo is so gratified he’s almost dizzy with it. He’s still grinding into the bed, hard and leaking inside his boxers. He pushes with his fingers again, licks hard up the underside of Kenma’s dick, and then they’re coming into his mouth.

Kuroo licks away the excess jizz from his lips as his throat works. His breath - harsh, ragged pants - is loud against the relative silence of their bedroom. It sounds doubly quick compared to Kenma’s, which is back to being soft and slow after speeding up for a moment right when they came. 

Kuroo sits on his haunches, looking down at Kenma’s unmoving form. They’d tossed their head to the side, flipping their hair into their face, but otherwise their position is unchanged. Kuroo stares at the way their narrow chest rises and falls, at the dewy, sticky drops of come in their pubic hair that he hadn’t managed to catch with his mouth.

He’s still hard. His erection bobs awkwardly as he walks to the adjoining bathroom - he means to just wash his hands, but he ends up getting off standing in front of the sink in the dark, wiping himself off with tissues once he’s done, tossing them into the toilet and flushing. 

By the time he returns, Kenma has turned and curled up on their side, having pulled the blanket over themself again. Kuroo snorts softly and climbs into bed with them, spooning up behind them, planting a last kiss goodnight on the shell of their ear. He’s out like a light himself in no time at all.


End file.
